Ninjas to Barnacles
by ChibiChikyn
Summary: "Maybe you'll be reincarnated as a barnacle or a water flea. Who knows?" Takamatsu had said. Sure enough, they had reincarnated, but in Naruto's World instead! They help each other on missions, and the SSS tries to find a way back to the world they are supposed to be in. Also, See what happens as I merge my top two animes!
1. Chapter 1

Kanade suddenly stood up. _Where am I?_

Otonashi Yuzuru appeared next to her. "Huh?" he said out loud.

"Ah, Yuzuru-kun!" Kanade hugged the person she thought she never might've seen again.

"Otonashi-san!" Naoi cried.

Most of the members of the SSS were wandering aimlessly about, wondering why they were in the place they were.

There was Noda, being slapped furiously by Yuri, Yui, looking slightly scrappy but still in good shape, chasing Hinata around.

TK and Matsushita 5-dan were dancing, and Noda and Oyama were chatting.

The Girls Dead Monster (excluding Yui) were playing a song.

Yuri stopped harassing Noda and said, "Oh, they're here! Kanade-chan, how are you?"

They were talking in a small enclosure, trees all around.

"_Someone_ here doesn't have the guts to go out!" Yuri set her foot on Noda's head.

"Okay...Let's go..." Noda pulled himself up and croaked.

"YOSHAAA!" Yui yelled and ran off where a light shone out of the enclosure.

"How stupid." Remarked Shiina.

They slowly pushed apart the bushes, and...

There it was-a bustling town full of villagers!

Yuri said, "All right, everyone-stay together! Or else I'm starving you guys!"

Everyone suddenly froze and lined up perfectly.

She beamed. _I knew that would work._

With Nakamura Yuri leading the gang, they slowly walked into the village, bringing forth whispers and curious stares.

Matsushita suddenly said, "Hey. We're not barnacles or water fleas. This town looks like something else."

"Come on Come on Come on Come on Come on! Knockin' on heaven's door!" TK did a headspin and landed back on his feet.

Shiina, though, said, "It's stupid, but this is a world of ninja. Not the one that I know of."

Hinata's eyes sparkled. "Maji?! A World of Ninja?!"

"See, look at that tall building, with the kanji 'fire' on it. It may be stupid, but that's the leader's office." Shiina pointed out.

"SILENCE!" Yuri roared, and everybody shut up and started to shiver.

"Yusa, you take the back of the line and yell at them when they are loud. Okay, ready, walk to that leader's building!"

Everyone marched neatly and quietly to the big red building.

Yuri walked in, and yelled in there, "Anybody home?"

She heard hurried footsteps, and she said, "We're the Shinda Sekai Sensen."

Shizune poked her head out of the door. "I've never seen you here before."

Yuri shrugged. "I've never been here before. So no one's ever seen us before."

Shizune smiled. "I can introduce you to the Hokage."

Yui piped up, "What's that?"

"There are five Kages in each major country. A Hokage in the Country of Fire, a Raikage in the Country of Lightning, a Kazekage in the Country of Wind, a Tsuchikage in the Country of Earth, and a Mizukage in the Country of Water." Shizune explained.

"Just Wild Heaven." TK moonwalked.

"Let's go in, then." Fujimaki said way in the back, pointing his sword at Shizune.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Noda spun his halberd.

"You guys are REALLY ASKING FOR TROUBLE!" Yuri shrieked. They all shut up at once again.

"Well, would you be so kind to lead us to the Ho-Ho-" Yuri stammered.

"-Kage." Shizune was blown over. _This is a crazy bunch._

They all stampeded in, almost trampling Kotetsu and Izumo, carrying a pile of papers.

"Whew. Wait. Who were they?" Izumo said after he stood back up.

"Beats me. But Shizune-san was leading them so it should be ok." Kotetsu straightened his back.

Moments later, a crash could be heard from the direction that they went, and a howl.

"You might be expert at wielding that axe, but never, never, NEVER call me a sack of potatoes." Tsunade had Noda's shirt collar in her hand, and was

about to punch him.

Noda's teeth were chattering.

"My, my! Even Noda here is afraid of someone!" Hinata laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Noda yelled back.

"Hey, I like this woman!" Yuri smiled.

The rest were stunned at Tsunade's terrible strength.

The end result was, well, Noda. His face was as purple as his hair, and it looked like someone had stuck some beach balls in his face.

Noda picked his halberd back up and said, "It's a halberd, not an axe."

Tsunade turned around, an eyebrow raised. "You were saying?" she asked ominously.

"No, nothing!" Noda shook his head and hands furiously.

After meeting each of them, Tsunade rubbed her head thoughtfully.

"I'll let you stay here, if you cause no trouble to our villagers. Also, if you help us with missions, we can try to send you back to your world."

"That'd be great." Iwasawa spoke up, and Sekine and Irie both stuck out their thumbs. Hisako crossed her arms, and Yui did a little dance.

Kanade smiled a little. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Okay, okay. Now get outta here before you run the entire building down!" Tsunade hurriedly pushed a squabbling, squalling SSS out the door.

"Whew." she said. What a bunch.

"RAMEN!" Hinata suddenly spotted a stand along the road. "Let's get some!"

_"Alrighty!"_

_"Let's go."_

_"Yum!"_

_"Do they have mapo tofu?"_

_"Haven't had a decent meal in days." _

_"Ramen is different from Udon!"_

_"I kiss you!"_

_"How stupid."_

They crowded around the small stand, almost suffocating a customer already there.

"Hey, hey! I haven't seen you people around here before. Who're you?"

Yuri, who was unsuccessfully trying to order something turned around and said, "We're the Shinda Sekai Sensen. We were transported here from the

limbo of afterlife."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And does that mean that you guys are...ghosts?"

Yui laughed. "That's right! The Girls DEAD Monster!"

Hisako yelled something vague at Yui and Yui giggled.

Naruto, clearly getting more confused by the second, left the stand.

"WAAAIIITT!" Yuri screamed. "You! Because it's almost dark, We. Are. Staying. With. You."

Naruto squinted his eyes.

"We'll give you another ten sevings of Ramen!" Oyama called.

Naruto stopped ea in his tracks, an turned back.

After he was done, Naruto pulled the huge clutter of people into his small room, and the SSS instantly made themselves comfortable.

Shiina sat in a shady corner, hugging her knees. Kanade and Yuzuru sat under the window, and spread out some sheets Naruto had provided them.

The Girls DeMo were huddled up together, telling ghost stories.

Noda was leaning against the wall near the doorway, and Yuri was sitting next to him, polishing her gun.

Hinata and Yui were rolling everywhere on the ground, fighting and smashing.

TK was dancing, and Matsushita was, too.

Naoi was using his hypnotism to convince how stupid Fujimaki was.

Naruto watched on his bed the actions that the SSS were making.

_These people are crazier than I thought they'd be._


	2. Chapter 2

Sun leaked through the windows, shedding a glow in Naruto's room.

Naruto got up, stretched, and yawned. Takeyama was typing busily on his laptop.

"What's that? What're you doing?" Naruto asked.

Takeyama adjusted his glasses and spoke. "I'm just working on my G5 Pear laptop."

"Oh." Naruto assumed that it was something important (After all, he'd never seen a laptop before) and turned back.

Shiina was up, too, standing on top of the roof.

Iwasawa was strumming her guitar quietly, and so was Yui.

After Yui saw that Naruto was up, she yawned and screamed, "GET UP, MINNA!"

Everyone woke up with a jolt and looked frantically around. When Hinata noticed that Yui was the one that woke them all up, he lunged forward and

grabbed her. "You little-"

"Hahaha!" Yui laughed, and squirted out of Hinata's grip. "You'll never catch me!"

Naruto sat cross-legged in his bed. "So, since everyone slept a good night of sleep, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

_"I'm Yuri Nakamura, the founder of the SSS."_

_"Hinata Hideki."_

_"Matsushita 5-dan. You can just call me Matsushita."_

_"TK, yo!"_

_"Takamatsu."_

_"I'm Noda."_

_"I'm Fujimaki, and this is Oyama."_

_"I'm Shiina, stupid."_

_"Otonashi Yuzuru."_

_"Tachibana Kanade."_

_"Ayato Naoi, and you'd better believe it."_

_"Yusa..."_

_"Yui-nyan!"_

_"Masami Iwasawa."_

_"Shiori Sekine and Miyuki Irie!"_

_"Hisako."_

Naruto nodded. "You all already know my name, right?"

_"Uzumaki Naruto!" _They shouted in sync.

"Good! Now we can all eat breakfast."

"I've been looking forward to that!" Yuzuru said. "We skipped dinner, after all."

"Who wants Ramen?"

Naruto expected a cheer, but a mumble rose from the crowd.

"Ah, I don't think anyone wants to eat ramen in the morning. How about we just go and find our own food?" Yuri said after a huddle with the SSS members.

Naruto shrugged. "Fine with me."

* * *

When everyone had returned to Naruto's apartment, Naruto discussed the definition of 'missions' in the ninja world,

and Yuri had talked about why they were here and where they had to return.

"So, meeting adjourned?" Yuri said.

"I suppose so."

"I want to just wander around this village. There's plenty of things I want to see." Hinata scratched his head.

"Yui-nyan does too!" she happily said.

"I'll go as well." Yuri stuck a gun somewhere in the folds of her clothes and got up.

"That means I'll have to go!" Noda swung his halberd in a neat circle, just missing Naruto's head.

"We'll go." Kanade pulled Otonashi up and led him to the door."

Out they went.

The remaining members sat inside, and talked about their bad fortune and about things that they would have talked about in the afterlife.

* * *

"Wait, lemme get this straight. Your name is Hinata? And your surname starts with an 'H'?" Hinata Hideki asked, throwing his arms up.

"Hello, Hinata 2!" Yui slapped her back heartily.

Noda stopped pointing his weapon at Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga nodded shyly. "The Hokage-sama has already told me about your arrival."

"I see. Well, I'm Hinata Hideki. I suppose my name is now Hinata 1. Can I call you Hinata 2?"

"Okay." Hinata 2's voice was near a whisper.

"You don't have to be so quiet! Be confident in speaking!" Yuri urged. "Oh yeah. Will you give us a tour of the village?"

"Okay." Her voice was a tad stronger.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata 2-san." Kanade and Otonashi said.

"Likewise..." Hinata said.

"Yoshi. Let's go!" Yui marched after Hinata.

_"Maybe...It wouldn't hurt to stay here a little longer..."_

* * *

** Author's Note:**

**...This is a rather short story. I hope I can get somewhere with this! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto chewed on a straw, bored and tired. Ever since Yuri had brought the team in his house, he had been overwhelmed with the

activities that he was in charge of.

Shiina, as a female ninja was good at finding her chakra and manipulating it. Kanade, on the other hand, could use what she called

"Guard Skill" and all she needed was some good jutsu.

Life was certainly exciting with all the training, but her could really use a treat to Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

"CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAIIII! Since when did a thing grow on?" Rock Lee screeched.

Hinata 1 (Hinata Hideki) beamed. He had set up a prank, to trick Lee into believing that Hinata was transgender. With some white contact lenses,

he looked just like Hinata. Also, he was good at acting.

Lee was shaking her head in disbelief, so Hinata 1 took the chance, and-

"Oi! Yui! Hinata 2!" He hissed, and slunk away. Yui pushed Hinata 2 (Hinata Hyuuga) on the scene and Rock Lee stopped shaking her head.

"Whoa! It fell off again?" he stared wide-eyed at Hinata.

Hinata 1 stepped out and said, "No, we're different people." Rock Lee seemed to not hear him, because Hanabi happened to come over.

"Hello, Lee-san. Hello, Nee-chan, and some person."

Lee pointed at Hinata 2, at Hanabi, then at Hinata 1.

"Three Hinatas!"

Hinata 1 laughed a belly laugh. "I'm Hinata Hideki, from the Afterlife Battlefront, the SSS."

Hinata 1 told Lee about their journey as Lee happily took notes.

* * *

Slowly, as the days passed, all of the Konoha people got to know the people from the SSS and things settled back down, with a few more members in

the village. They would wave to each other as they passed, for instance, Oyama asked Kakashi-sensei what the book he was holding was and

returned home a nice shade of crimson. Yuri had taught Sakura how to use a gun. Shiina showed Hinata her secret collection of cute things and even

gave one to Hinata, a dusty stuffed dinosaur she had found in Naruto's closet.

* * *

"_What_? We have to do _what_?" Otonashi threw his hands up in dismay. Naruto had hand picked some people in his place, Otonashi, Hinata, Yuri, and Yui

for training here. Naruto scratched his head and shrugged.

"Just concentrate on molding you physical energy."

Yuri closed her eyes and shivered quietly in concentration. Then, blue light was clearly seen swirling around her. "Did I do it?" she asked, not opening

her eyes.

Naruto pointed. "Yeah, that's right."

Otonashi had little trouble doing it, too, and Hinata was a little slower but got to the blue light part.

Yui, on the other hand, held her hands together with the two pointer fingers up like Naruto showed, and then she quivered and trembled and blood

rushed to her forehead, eyes squeezed shut as she_ huffed_ and _hmphed_. Nothing happened.

Naruto quickly pushed her into a corner and after a pep talk, she was successfully able to squish out some chakra.

"So. Time to learn the hand seals." Naruto crossed his arms.

First, he taught them the Ox seal. They had their fingers tangled doing that. Especially Yui. And the horse seal. Yui had trouble with that, too. After a

grand total of 90 minutes of talking on and on about how not to tie your own fingers together with Yui, Naruto could only pat her head and shake his.

"I'm sorry, Yui. You were born with no talent as a ninja."

Hinata suddenly butted in,"Hey, how could that be? She has to have at least some talent!"

Yui wiped a handful of sweat off and returned to working on the tiger seal. "No. I'm going to do this until I succeed!"

The small group slightly nodded with acknowledgement, and left her to do what she was doing.

Naruto taught them some simple moves, like some taijutsu punches and kicks, and how to throw shuriken and kunai. He handed them chakra paper

and asked them to conduct their chakra into the paper.

Yuri was able to quickly crinkle her paper, making her lightning. Hinata was also Lightning.

Otonashi was slower, but his paper crumbled. His element type was earth.

Hinata pumped his arms. "Sugoi! I like my type. I hope I can learn the Chidori so I can be like Kakashi-sensei!"

Yui, on a hill about 9 yards away, waved her hands and shouted, "I did it! I can do seals really fast now!"

They went over to applaud her. She could really do seals faster than any other 'ninja' here now. After handing her the paper, she was deemed

fire. Yui seemed pretty excited about her type, too.

Overall, Yuri seemed to be the most talented. She learned how to move from tree to tree quickly, throw five kunai at once, hitting all the targets.

She also taught Naruto how to use her gun. It might not make a difference, but it in return for teaching her things, she taught Naruto how to fire and

recharge.

* * *

After a week of mastering weapons and Taijutsu and good chakra control, Naruto moved on with the next team, with Noda, Shiina, Kanade, Fujimaki,

and Naoi.

Now, Shiina and Kanade were pretty good to go already. However, Naruto wanted to make them more powerful. He started off with the same routine,

with telling them to throw out chakra. Naoi was a disaster. First, he stated that he could do it better than anyone, making Noda angry. He then

called Naruto a brat, which made Naruto angry. He then almost hypnotized Fujimaki, which led Shiina to carry Otonashi out of Naruto's home and

tell Naoi to stop being an idiot. Otherwise, everything went as planned.

Noda's type was electricity. Kanade's type was wind. Naoi's type was water. Fujimaki had earth.

To Naruto's surprise, Shiina had fire. _Shiina had fire_. She resembled Sasuke a lot already, and here her element was fire. What was she?

Shiina's weaponry was fantastic, with her claw-like knives. She also threw kunai and shuriken well. In fact, she learned the Katon: Endan (Fire Release:

Fire Bullet) in that one day.

Kanade had a good time handling her Kage Bunshin at the same time with her Guard Skill: Harmonics clones. She was also quietly able to throw kunai

with accuracy and precision.

"Lotsa diversity today, huh?" Naruto cheerfully dodged a slice from Kanade. Noda and Fujimaki were having a battle to the death with their axes and

swords and Noda's new Raiton: Gian and Fujimaki's new earth clones.

Things were going along nicely.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Hinata prank was taken directly from Clannad :D **

**I knew it would bring about some fun if those two were together!**

So in essence, The element types are:

Yuri: Electricity

Hinata: Electricity

Otonashi: Earth

Kanade: Wind

Yui: Fire

Noda: Electricity

Fujimaki: Earth

Naoi: Water

Shiina: Fire

Ooyama: Water

Matsushita: Earth

Takamatsu: Wind

Takeyama: Wind

Yusa: Water

TK: Fire

Iwasawa: Fire

Hisako: Electricity

Irie: Water

Sekine: Water

**Also, the chakra training I wasn't so sure how it should've went so I just decided to make everything smooth with a few mess-ups.**


End file.
